Saint High: The Gold Saint's Antics
by valerie247
Summary: In which the gold saints are back in high school, with pranks being pulled, rivalry being pushed to its limits and love seems to be plaguing everyone. WARNING: Yaoi (boyxboy)
1. This is a prologue

Mu closed his eyes as he lay his head on his desk. He heard a groan and what sounded like a head colliding with a table shortly afterwards. Mu made no attempt to lift his head since he knew that the sound was coming from his roommate, Deathmask. The two of them had not slept at all last night because of the disturbing noises coming from the room next to theirs. Mu shivered at the thought of it; how many rounds must they have done to last seven hours?

"Too much stamina." He found himself muttering "Way too much."Deathmask grunted in response. Just then, the classroom door opened and the temperature dropped as the newcomer stepped into the room.

"Hey Camus! Tell your cousin to stop fucking his roommate so loudly, cause every single fricking time I try to sleep thats all I hear!" Deathmask called out angrily.

Mu raised his head from the table to see Camus completely dismiss Deathmask's plea. As he sat down, Camus quietly mumbled, "If it bothers you so much, why not take matters into your own hands?"

This caused Deathmask to begin to shout numerous profanities towards the ice cold male, all of which were ignored.

In attempt to save some of his innocence, Mu softly tapped Camus's chair in order to gain his attention. When Camus did turn around, Mu was faced with a cold, degrading glare, "Please Camus. The tests are coming up and I won't be able to study, concentrate or get the sleep I need to do well. Please understand." Mu begged with the best puppy eyes he could muster, but even that didn't seem to get through to Camus. So he tried again, "Please, You don't have to tell Hyoga to stop having sex... Just tell him to do it quietly. Please?"

Camus continued to glare at Mu with empty eyes and the younger boy was about to give up when Camus turned around and said an almost inaudible, "I'll see what I can do."

Mu opened his mouth to thank the cold-hearted boy but was cut off when the classroom door swung open, revealing the twins, Saga and Kanon, Milo and Aldebaran, Dohko and Aphrodite and finally the brothers Aiolia and Aiolos. Seven of them seemed to be having the time of their lives, laughing.

"Shut up! It isn't funny!"Aphrodite said harshly kicking the back of Dohko's leg. The libra's "Ow!" was lost amongst the roar of laughter from the other boys.

"Sure, what ever you say 'Princess'!" Milo said slyly as he slipped into his seat. The boys once again doubled over with laughter.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!" Aphrodite shouted shrilly,

"Yeah, and you don't sound like one either." Aldsbaran snikered


	2. 1

"Good. All fourteen of you are here." Their teacher mumbled to herself, as she began to handout sheets of paper to each one, "These are your schedules for today, I expect you to be on your best behavior, after all you are thr top students in this school. You have the privilege to be ranked gold, take it and honor it." Mr. H said as he sat behind his H was well know for his God-like looks, with his long, black hair and sharp blue eyes, Where could you go wrong? He also had this mysterious, 'bitch don't mess with me' aura surrounding him. But when the good looking teacher got angry or was telling someone off... Let's just say he was called 'The real Hades' for a reason.

At Saint High, the gold status was something to be acknowledged. It meant that the students had the highest marks through out the whole school and an overwhelming amount of comos energy. You see, Saints High was a normal Secondary boarding school but to some extent. First of all the school was separeted into three houses, Hades, Athena and Poseidon. Each house had their own gold ranked students; how many depended on the amount of students met the criteria needed. The gold ranked had slightly more on their plate than regular students, with taking over some lessons, handling some of the schools affairs and so on.

Mu sighed as he looked at his schedule before turing round to face his best friend, Shaka, "What have you got first?"

The older boy quickly at the sheet of paper on his desk. "Organisation and Contacting. Why?"

Mu cracked a smile, "Great! I've got that first too!" Shaka smiled and and slight hint of red painted it's self onto his cheeks. He turned back round and his blush deepened at the thought of it being the two of them alone... Hopefully, no one else had Organisation and Contacts.

The bell rung and everyone dispersed themselves. Milo walked towards Camus with a smug smile, "Looks like your with me." He said, showing the other boy his schedule.

Camus blinked before letting out a small 'Oh', Milo smiled. Him being the only person that was truly close to the aquarius, only he knew that behind that icy façade was an insecure, and extremely cute boy. And Milo was quite happy being his best friend because it meant that he got front row tickets to see Camus' adorable expressions.

As the two got up and left the classroom, Aphrodite whispered to Shura, his eyes still on the leaving couple, "Just how close do you think they are?"

Shura hummed before shrugging his shoulders. He stood up and left the classroom with Aphrodite following close behind. The pair caught up with Camus and Milo and seeing that they all had training first, they decided to walk together.

"Why aren't we in our usual training room?" Aphro asked and Milo sweatdropped. The gold ranked students have there own training room where they were allowed to full out. But for some reason the room was under reconstruction.

"Sorrento -You know that guy under the Poseidon house- me and some other guy in the Hades house, we kinda went overboard with the training." Milo explained sheepisly.

When the four boys entered the training arena for the other students the felt numerous eyes on them. Curious murmers wafted around the arena as Milo walked towards the boxing ring, "Can we share?" He asked the two boys who had stopped fighting when they noticed the four gold ranked the students walk into the room.

"Huh?" One of the boys repiled dumbly.

"The ring." Milo stated, a frown now etched on his face for having to repeat himself, "Can we share it?"

The two boys nodded and Milo quickly thanked them before turning around tohis comrades, "Hey, Pretty boy! Me and you first!"

Aphro smirked, "Fine by me."

Milo snaked underneath the ropes of the boxing, Aphrodite following close behind and Camus and Shura found a bench to sit down on.

"Guys, don't go all out, okay? We don't you to hurt someone else!" Shura called out. Although he didn't get a reply he could tell that the two boys took his advice, since they decides to fight without any fancy attacks that used a significant amount of cosmos.

Aphrodite and Milo began throwing punches and kicks at each other at an incredible speed and strength. Camus was fairly certain that him and Shura were the only ones could see what was going on because of the confused and awed looks on the other students faces. But, unfortunately, Camus couldn't focus on the fight 100% because he had an odd feeling of being watched.

"Didn't you know?" Shura asked him shocked when he asked the latter to confirm his worries, "You're the most popular gold ranked student out all of us. And i mean not just in Athena's house, but in the others too."

Camus frowned. He didn't see what he did to be so liked amongst the other students.

"That's unfair!" Aphrodite shouted pointing an accusing finger at Milo. Aphrodite was out of the ring and Milo was leaning of the rope with a cheeky, victorious smile on his lips.

"You used! You cheated!" He continued to shout at the other boy.

Milo laughed, "Shura never said we couldn't use cosmos energy. He just said not to 'go all the way'."

"You still cheated!" Aphrodite cried, stomping his foot and folding his arms, like a spoilt child. He clearly didn't care that there were other students in the room.

"You should have seen it coming." Milo said with a shrug.

"Fuck you." Aphrodite said, finally giving up and dropping the subject but not before he filpped the birdy at Milo.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Then do something." Aiolos shot back at his brother, who was currently annoying the heck out out of everyone in the classroom.

Aiolia pouted at his older brother, "No need to be so mean." He mumbled, kicking his brother's shin. It was unfair, Aiolia thought, his brother was paying more attention to his book then his own brother.

Aldebaran came sauntering towards the two siblings, he slammed down some sort of tube on Aiolos's desk. "Deathmask forgot his glue." He announced, tone deep and serious.

Aiolia and Aiolos looked at each other, confused, "So?" They asked simultaneously.

Aldebaran nodded towards the door and that was all that was needed to end Aiolia'd bordem, gain his brothers attention and pull off the best prank ever.

As Aiolos was glueing the door shut, he couldn't help but laugh at Deathmask's choice of glue, because honestly, _What eighteen year old has pink and purple glittery glue?_

* * *

Shaka frowned, something which Mu caught on quickly, "What's the matter, Shaka?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just sense a disturbance... Like someone is doing something incredibly stupid."

Dohko hummed, "It's probably Milo."

"Or Aiolia and Aiolos. They tend to do some rather idiotic things together." Shion supplied.

"Perhaps it is Aldebaran." Mu added. The room cascaded into silence as they thought who the possible idiot this time could be.

"Or maybe it's everyone who isn't in this room. They're all retarded anyway." Deathmask said in bored tone, and the four others couldn't help but agree.

* * *

It was ten minuets after Aiolos shut the door to let the glue settle that the three boys noticed their emense stupidity.

The door was glued shut. And they were inside the class room.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Kanon felt a vibration in his pocket, he fished for the source and dug up his phone. "Hello?... Aiolos is that you? - it is... No i can't do you a favour... You know what? I take that back and I'll do us both a favour." The blue haired boy pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up.

Saga looked up from the pile of sheets of paper he was going through, "What did he want?"

"Glue remover." Kanon said dismissively.

Saga opened his mouth to say something, only to have his phone ring, "Hello?... Whoa, slow down. I can't understand otherwise... Huh. Just go through the other door - Yes, the one that leads to the staff room - No, I'm not. I just think it would be better if you did that, so that you could explain the situation to Mr H... He's a teacher! He can't kill you - He is not the human form of satan, Aldebaran... Why would he do that?... Wow. You are so dumb..."

Kanon snorted, aware of the situation he said, "Tell them to jump out of the window."

"Kanon said to jump out of the window - Well, you should of thought abour that when you were gluing the fucking door shut - Aldebaran, I really don't care if you're four floors high- Wait. Are you crying? C-calm down you not going to die-"

A less than heplful 'Yes you are." came from Kanon.

"Just stop crying - I'm sorry, but I really can't be bothered... Fucksake, man up and stop crying. I'm going to hang up now - Seriously, Just stop. It's embarrassing and it's not going to help you whatsoever. I'm hanging up -Yes really- Bye, try not to break any bones whilst jumping, okay? Okay, bye."

* * *

"Who's stupid idea was it anyway?" Aldebaran said wringing out the excess water in his shirt. He had stopped crying when Aiolos said that he was jumping out of the window with Aiolia.

The gods must have been on their side when Aiolis pointed out that the outdoor swimming pool was just within jumping range.

"I'm mean, what idiot glues a door shut for a prank!" He exclaimed giving a hearty laugh afterwards. He turned round to face his companions only to be shot down with their killer glares. "Guys? Why are you staring at me like that? It's really creepy."

Aiolia took a step forward and cracked his knuckles, "I. Will. _Murder_. You."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter (the previous was more of prologue)

pleaes leave reviews :) Constructive criticism is welcome too! ^ ^ And if you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them, I tired my best already, but just incase I missed any, leave it in you review. Thanks :D

Bye~ (・Д・)ノ


End file.
